FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an apparatus means for enhancing the scope of exercise activities that can be performed using an exercise bicycle.
Presently marketed exercise bicycles provide exercise for the lower torso, particularly the legs. However, such bicycles are deficient in providing exercise to the upper torso. Many models have connections between the pedals and the handlebars of the bicycle which cause the handlebars to move in unison with the pedals and provide only back and forth stretching for the user. Only the legs make the handlebars move. The need for an apparatus that provides arm and upper body exercise in other than a simple back and forth motion is needed to enable the exerciser to take full advantage of the time spent on the exercise bicycle.